Faline and Clarice tear Amy's dress
At the living room, Sailor Galaxia, Eggman, Faline, and Clarice walked downstairs ready to go to the ball. Sailor Galaxia was now wearing a royal blue ball gown with matching shoes, pink silk gloves, and a purple beaded necklace, along with a dark gray shawl with a hood. Eggman was now wearing a black tuxedo, matching trousers, white dress shirt, a dark gray waistcoat, a red bow tie, a real pink corsage on the left side of his shirt, black dancing shoes, and a matching top hat with a red ribbon Faline was now wearing a royal sky-blue ball gown with matching shoes, silk gloves, a beaded necklace, and a feather with beads in her fur-hair. Clarice was now wearing a royal red ball gown with matching shoes, silk gloves, a beaded necklace, and a feather with beads in her fur-hair. As Eggman opened the door, he told the girls one more thing they need to remember, "Now remember, when you're presented to his Highness, be sure to--" "Wait!" A voice called. It was Amy, who was now wearing her jade party dress with the matching shoes, beaded necklace, and bloomers. She was also carrying a jade purse to match, "Please, wait for me! Isn't lovely? Do you like it? Do you think it will do?" Sailor Galaxia, Eggman, Faline, and Clarice were stunned to see Amy in her jade party outfit. But Tails, Charmy, and the Mobians watched down from the stairs, smiling. "Amy Rose?!" Clarice gasped in shock. "Mom, dad, she can't!" Faline added, and she and Clarice panicked. "Girls! Please!" Eggman demanded, and Sailor Galaxia said, "After all, we did make a bargain. Didn't we, Amy?" Amy smiled, and Sailor Galaxia and Eggman slowly walked towards her. "And I never go back on my word." Sailor Galaxia continued. Amy gulped in fear as Eggman grinned, "How very clever." "Wait a minute, there's something strange going on." Tails added curiously. "These beads. They give it just the right touch." Sailor Galaxia said. Amy just smiled. "Don't you think so, Clarice?" Sailor Galaxia asked. "No, I don't. I'' think she's--" Clarice said angrily, but she gasped, realizing those were ''her jade beads, and she exclaimed, "Ugh! Why you little thief!" "She is not!" Charmy shouted, marching towards the female reindeer, about to fight, only to get his vest pulled by Tails. "They're my beads!" Clarice shouted, "Give them here!" She snatched the beads, breaking them off and scaring poor little Amy. "Oh, no!" Amy exclaimed, clutching her neck. "Oh, and look! That's my sash! Wearing my sash! She can't!" Faline yelled, ripping her jade sash off Amy's dress. Soon, Clarice joined her. "Oh, my goodness! Don't! Please, stop! You're hurting my feelings!" Amy sobbed. As Faline and Clarice continued tearing Amy's dress, the female pink hedgehog panicked, crying as Faline and Clarice called her derogatory names, like "thief" and "ungrateful." "Girls, girls! That's quite enough." Eggman demanded with a calm, haughty look. Even Sailor Galaxia gave a calm, haughty look. He opened the door, and the girls walked outside in a haughty way (except Faline, who feels sorry for Amy). "Sorry about that, Amy." Faline said as she turned to her stepsister, looking at her sorrowfully and sadly walked outside, catching up with Clarice, who was in the carriage. "Hurry along now, both of you." Sailor Galaxia said, "We won't have you upsetting yourselves." She and Eggman turned to Amy, who was now standing in her ruined dress, and they said, "Goodnight." As Sailor Galaxia and Eggman closed the door, Amy gasped in fear. Then she started crying, running to the garden, and sobbing with Tails, Charmy, and the Mobians watching her. Amy ran towards the stoned seat, by the fountain and began to cry, with her head on her arms. Tails, Charmy, and the Mobians felt sad that Amy had been abused by her wicked, nasty stepparents and mean, vile stepsisters. Category:Cinderella Fanmakes Category:Cinderella Parodies Category:Fan Fiction Category:X Tears Somebody's Dress